


In Memoriam

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 15: Rover, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Pidge gets a tattoo. Shiro hovers.





	In Memoriam

“Babe. Stop hovering. Let the woman do her job.” Pidge said, voice slightly muffled from where her face was pressed into the padded bench.

“You’ve never gotten a tattoo before,” Shiro said. “I think I’m allowed to worry.”

“It’s a tattoo,” Pidge argued with a slight whine. “It’s not like, I don’t know, I’m having major surgery.”

“There’s needles involved.” Shiro argued. “So it’s sort of similar?”

“Trust me, it’s not,” Commented the woman who was doing Pidge’s tattoo—middle aged woman with braided, gray-streaked red hair, her own arms covered in tattoos—as she changed out the needle on her gun. “The only bleeding I will deal with is ink. And you can relax, hubby, I’m almost done.”

Shiro did not relax—who could when someone was repeatedly holding a needle to your wife’s skin?—but wandered out to the waiting area, where the bemused receptionist watched him sit down, pick up a magazine, flip through it once, then put it down and begin pacing.

“Dude,” The guy said, shaking his head, dreadlocks swinging. “You need to chill. You’re acting like you’re about to be a first-time dad or something. And I should know.” He gestured with his head to a photo pinned to the cork board beside him, with a picture of him holding a baby girl.

Shiro paused, then resumed his pacing. This tattoo might as well be a baby. Pidge had been planning to get it for about nine months now, designing and researching and checking out three different shops in the area. But Pidge was a grown woman—she was a freaking Paladin of Voltron—she could do what she wanted. And if she wanted to get a tattoo, then she was going to get a tattoo.

But Shiro was still allowed to worry. Right?

The woman came to the doorway, grinning. “It’s done. Want to see it before I wrap it up?”

Shiro nodded and followed her back in. Pidge stood with her back to a mirror, a smaller mirror in her hand, grinning.

“It’s perfect,” She gushed. “I love it! Thank you so so much!”

“Anytime,” The woman said, proudly. “Well, hubby, what do you think?”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he examined the tattoo on Pidge’s left shoulder. A three-dimensional triangle, one corner cut off for optics, and glowing green lines like tiger stripes.

Pidge’s loved and bereaved Rover, memorialized in ink.

_“We were only together for a short time,”_ Pidge had told him when she showed him the design she wanted. _“But I miss him. And now he’ll have my back forever.”_

It made her so happy. For all his worrying, it made her happy. And that was all he could ask for.

Shiro pressed a kiss to Pidge’s temple. “It’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was totally inspired by Bex's new tat...


End file.
